Grand Chase High
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: Can Arme survive her high school life with the help of the crazy antics of the Grand Chasers? On hiatus at the moment...
1. Day One

Grand Chase High

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm trying to make a story about the Grand Chasers' Summer Vacation these past few days, and I've decided that I will make one! But I will update this first before the aforementioned story. It's quite difficult to make both at the same time, but I'm trying to find myself some free time so I could do it.

And let me tell you something:  
Mari Ming Onette is a _teacher _in this story, and Aerknard Sieghart is a _student. _So, that means, if they will be paired with each other, it will be teacher/student. And it's awkward because the _boy _is younger. It's all because I hate the teacher/student pairing, but I like the story of **WolfieANNE **about the Gray/Lucy pairing of Fairy Tail - **Secretly In Love**. But Mari is like... already **MARRIED **to somebody already in the plot! Oh, look... I'm SPILLING THE BEANS - I hate this line - and I'm doing something wrong, but whatever.

By the way, the main character of the story here is Arme Glenstid. WHAT, she's my favorite character. Oh, and they won't have any powers or anything here. But some monsters from the _real _Grand Chase will be applied, I think. And Elena will be a professor, who teaches magic. Okay, I just said that there won't be any "powers" or anything like it but I JUST WANT TO! And Jin has his gauntlet and stuff for fighting. Lass Isolet is the son of an assassin - killer, to be exact - and owns some weapons. Same goes for Elesis Sieghart, and she is the twin sister of Jin so his name will be Jin Sieghart. And Sieg would be their older brother. Also, Arme has long, straight hair. Just like Elesis when her hair's not fixed with a pin or the things you use for fixing your hair up.

I think that's enough for the notes and it's time for reading the story, yes? I think so, too.

One last note is that, there will be some OCs here. That's all, thank you.

* * *

Day One

"Onee-chan~! Wake up!" _Huh? What's my sister doing in my room? Ah, what time is it..._ I turned my head to my side to face the clock, _What the hell, it's only five in the morning! WHAT'S SHE WAKING ME UP FOR!_ I thought, what day is it today? I took my phone under my soft pillow and unlocked it, it says "June 4, Mon. 5:23 AM". I stared at my pouting sister, who's sitting right next to my bed. After a moment, I snapped.

"OH CRAP! IT'S SCHOOL TODAY! AAH, AMY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" I held her by the collar and glared at her, she giggled and pushed me lightly, "Oh, onee-chan.. Amy kept trying to wake you up but since you are sleeping so soundly, Amy didn't want to disturb you! And after Amy took a bath, Amy tried to wake you up again but you keep mumbling some stuff Amy couldn't understand. So Amy waited until you woke up. And Amy said _'Onee-chan~! Wake up!' _and you suddenly attacked Amy!" she pushed her cheeks with her two index fingers. By the way, this is my gullible, little sister, Amy Glenstid. She has long, pink hair which was fixed in a pigtail. Amy describes herself in third person. She's weird, a total freak.

"Ah, sorry... I slept late last night, I had to do some researches about those Trolls." I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously, Amy just beamed at me and trotted back outside. Ah, well.. She never changes ever since middle school. Amy is already an eighth grader, while I... am staring high school from today. Oh, please.. I hope I can survive.

What is needed for a bath... uh, towel... towel..? EEEEHH! WHERE IN THE WORLD IS MY TOWEL! _Knock. Knock. _A knock outside the door was heard. I opened the door to see my big brother, Rufus, holding it.

"Sorry, sis. Mom told me that she doesn't have anything to use to clean the floor." he handed me the towel. Huh, it looks kinda clean... wait... what's this sticky feeling..? OH MY GOD! WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!

"H-HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS _THIS _THING?" I shoved the towel in front of his face, resulting him from stepping a step back. He stared at it and scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Err... I think that's a Slime's... um.. how would you call it... ah, _waste_." he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

So... I touched a... a... a... slime's... CRAP! OH MY GOD, I THINK I'M GONNA DIE FROM THIS! Rufus just stared at me and walked away, hands in his pockets. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, **BASTARD**! I chased him down to his room, he locked himself up! Grr.. What a joke. I'll just get a new towel, I bet Rufus gave mom my towel so I blame him. He deserves punishment and death.

* * *

**A/N: Let's skip the bath, shall we? It's too long. **

* * *

That was really refreshing... Okay, let's see the uniform. The uniform's great! I wore it and looked myself up the mirror. I guess tying some bunch of hair to the side with my red ribbon is alright. So... I look like a retarded doll.

"No, you don't," a voice from outside my window was heard. Argh... why does that guy _have _to stay on the roof? I walked towards my bay window and opened it wide, I stuck my head out and saw a raven-haired guy with silver eyes. He's wearing the school uniform. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You can read minds?" He smirked and jumped inside my room.

"Your face is just too easy to read, y'know? So, where's Rufus?" he sat on my desk, just right in front of the window. His feet fixed like a frog and both of his elbows rested on each knee, his arm stretched to his front. I pointed my finger outside my opened door, showing my brother's bedroom door. He just jumped off my desk and barged inside Rufus' room.

"HEY! DON'T JUST GO BARGING INSIDE PEOPLE'S ROOMS, IDIOT! AND HOW _DARE _YOU STEP ON MY DESK!" I glared at his back, he turned his head to face her and grinned childishly, "But this place is like home to me!" and pouted. I rolled my eyes and planted my hands on my hips, "But you have your _own _home!" he just laughed and entered Rufus' room. I heard Rufus yelling and I'm guessing that he punched the intruder. And I saw Sieghart flying towards my room, and out of the house. Of course, from my window - which broke.

I whipped my head to my brother, who is fixing his necktie up. He huffed and went back inside his room, slamming the door forcefully. I sighed and looked out my window. Gosh, I never knew he would end up like that, just being punched by my brother. I shook my head in a disagreeing way... Hang on.. ISN'T THAT MOM? Oh, crap! I HAVE TO GO DOWN AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!

* * *

_Downstairs _

Ugh... I don't think I **have **to explain anymore. 'cause he's in _biiiiig _trouble. He was punched by my mom when he suddenly fell down from the roof in front of my window when mom was gardening. And I think mom was holding a shovel, so I guess he got hit by it. It gotta hurt. I shuddered just by thinking about it. I heard Amy walk down the stairs, actually, I was just standing behind the wall - the one that's separating the kitchen and hallway - since our door to the kitchen is an archway. I stopped Amy from walking and listened. She didn't seem to mind and leaned on the wall beside me._  
_

"I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR PARENTS, YOUNG MAN! IT'S SCHOOL TODAY, AND YOU'RE BARGING IN SOMEONE'S HOUSE _WITHOUT _PERMISSION! I COULD EVEN CALL THE POLICE!" Mom scolded him, non-stop. She's going a little _too _far. Call the police? Whoa, mom. That's a bit extreme.

I entered the kitchen as if I don't know what's happening. I can act pretty well. _Honestly_. I looked up to see my mom and Sieghart staring at me, I tilted my head to the side, smiling sweetly. "What happened? Did something _horrible _happen to Sieghart? Or anything?" Amy trotted to a chair and sat down, smiling gleefully.

Sieghart glared at me while my mom sighed, walking towards me. "Your friend here intruded inside our house. I was just about to call the police but since you're already here, I'll be making breakfast." Mom ruffled my purple hair and took some ingredients from the fridge. Mom is actually a fast cooker. And I think it's cool.

The raven-haired guy, who is sitting down on the smooth, wooden floor, glared at me that kinda says 'You're so gonna die later for not saving me from your mother's wrath.'. Oh yeah, this is great. _Sooooo _great. I bet it's gonna be the most _incredible _experience of my life. (Get the sarcasm? If not, never mind.) Then Amy started poking his cheek like he's a toy or something. I shook my head and sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs of the dining table. Mom put some plates on the table and a larger one at the middle. Today's breakfast is: WAFFLES.

Huh, mom doesn't even know how to make one! She must have been taking cooking classes. I asked her if she does, she just answered with a nod and "Before". Oh, she never told me that she was. So that's why mom isn't at home every time we arrive from school. Oh well.

Then I heard Rufus going down, he just threw his school bag somewhere on the counter and sat down across me. What a lazy ass he's got. I rolled my eyes and ate silently. Amy was making a mess, while Rufus has his right elbow on the table and his head rested on his right hand. His left doing the eating with his eyes closed. Sieghart just sat there, his arms crossed across his chest and muttering some curses and insults. I shot him a deadly glare and he kind of backed away, I bet he had his hair going up like a cat. I inwardly laughed at the thought. But on the outside, I was just as bored as my brother. But I have table manners, unlike him.

"Okay, I'm done eating. I'm just gonna brush my teeth and go." I stood up from my seat and walked back upstairs. I heard Rufus standing up as well, following me to the second floor. I guess Amy's just gonna brush her teeth on the sink of the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders and went inside my bedroom's bathroom. While Rufus entered the main bathroom of the second floor. Since his room is at the end of the hallway, I guess he decided to go to a closer area. He really _does _have a heavy butt, huh? BUT NOT LITERALLY. Sheesh.

* * *

**Author's Note: SKIIIIIIIIIP! -_-" I'm terribly SORRY.** D:

* * *

"BYE, MOM!" Amy cheerfully waved her hand in the air and beamed. Mom just smiled back and went back inside the house. I sighed and tucked some hair behind my ear - annoying side hairs. Rufus slung his school bag behind him and stayed silent. Sieghart just kept babbling stuff that I don't seem to understand or relate to. I then unconsciously said, "What the hell, can't you just _shut up _for a minute?" and that was just weird. I guess I _really _don't like noisy people - that's why I hate Sieghart, so annoying - but even though Amy's a little bit ear-breaking (**I don't really know if that's a real phrase. So whatever. **:p), I STILL LOVE HER! Ah, whatever.

Sieghart raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. What is this stupid idiot scheming? He'll die if he does something like - LIKE WHAT THE HELL!

"OHMYGOD, WHAT ON FRIGGIN' EARTH ARE YOU DOING! S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I backed away as he pouted and laughed. Rufus shook his head and hit Sieghart on the head, "Moron. Don't go doing that to my sister." and Amy was just giggling at us. He just... He just... Oh, crap.

"YOU JUST KISSED ME, DIDN'T YOU! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU DO THAT TO ME?" And with that, I kicked Sieghart on the face, making him fall on his back and mutter something like 'That so hurt.' and 'You just said that I should shut up, so I figured that we should do it.' and stuff while he rubbed his face soothingly.. That douche bag! PERVERT! "WHO SAID THAT WE COULD! _ONII-SAN, _HE JUST KISSED ME!" and yeah, I call Rufus _onii-san,_ haha.

Rufus just shrugged his shoulders and dragged Sieghart on the road, his black, leather jacket getting dirty and dusty. _IDIOTS_, I thought and mentally shook my head. Whatever, they _are _the best friends I've ever met. I stared at Rufus' back and internally smiled. I don't wanna show myself smiling with no reason 'cause they'll think I've gone mental, so I just put my poker face on. _Best _poker face ever. Beat that, poker face troll! Uh... Forget I said that. (**Oooh~ HAHAHA. **:3)

Amy was just skipping on rocks and balancing herself on the edge of the canal, preventing herself from falling. Okay, she always do that. And it's kind of getting annoying, but I'll just leave her be. I don't really care.

* * *

Finally, we arrived school. Rufus was still dragging Sieghart and dropped him hard on the ground. I wore that Ouch-that-gotta-hurt face and sighed for the nth time of the day. Why, oh, why does this day have to be terrible and boring? Then I heard some rustles from the bushes beside us. Rufus cringed and took his gun out. I walked over to the bushes and saw a... bunny..? And... ELESIS? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Elesis' not wearing any ponytails and braids or something today! And she is wearing **earrings**! OH MY GOD! I think I'm gonna laugh my butt off right now!

I laughed and rolled on the floor, clutching my stomach, it hurts so hard. _When _did she ever start wearing those stuff? I got my composure back and wiped one last tear from my eye. I looked at her and saw that she was burning and has a dark aura around her. I took my battle staff from my small-but-universe-size-in-the-inside backpack and poked her forehead, "You okay? What happened to you?" she just gritted her teeth and took her wooden sword out and hit me on the waist with it. I flinched and kind of pushed her head back.

"Will you to stop it?" Rufus butted in, his eyebrow raised. I shrugged my shoulders and kept my battle staff back in my bag and walked away, "Whatever." my eyes looking bored as ever. I feel Elesis' aura getting bigger and bigger. Oh, right. She haven't answered my question yet. I turned around and grinned, "So, what's the reason behind the looks?"

Elesis just spitted at me and turned around with her heel, walking away as she held her sword and tapped it on her shoulder. What's with her? Hm, never mind. Her problem. Not mine.

I sighed and entered the building with Rufus and the others. I saw Amy going to her friends that I've never met but they seem to hang out with me mos of the time. Are they like... getting my attention? Eh...whatever.

_In the classroom_

I sat on my usual seat - beside the window. Rufus already dropped me here and went to his classroom with Sieghart, who is still getting dragged by Rufus. I noticed that someone sat beside me. Someone that I don't know. I raised an eyebrow at the person and asked, "Um... I believe that that seat is taken by someone else... err.." and I tilted my head and gave him my what's-your-name-question face. The guy has silvery-white hair that reached his nape and azure eyes, pale skin and he has a _cape _(?) worn around his shoulders, just like how Sieghart wears his leather jacket. He was about to say something but was cut off when the sliding door slid open, revealing our homeroom teacher - Elena.

Hn, I guess I'll just have to wait until Elena will let the guy beside me introduce himself to us. I think a girl named Misty should be seated there, but I think she transferred to a different school due to bullying. People these days, - excluding me, 'kay? - they are too bully-_ish _and stuff towards the new students. And I bet this guy beside me will be a victim of bullying.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written? I guess so.  
I bet the towel part is kind of... _lame _or something? I don't know. The kissing part is just random, so it's not really serious or anything romantic. Just for Sieghart's entertainment.

If Arme or any of them are too OOC, I did that on purpose. ;) _**Tell me what you think.**_


	2. Day Two

Grand Chase High

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another new update. :) Thank you for reviewing, people.

SHOUT-OUT TO:

**SoulWeave  
****anon **

I don't really care if it's only a few. I'm fine with that.

I searched in Grand Chase wiki and it says that Rufus' family is Lass. And in my story, Rufus is Arme's brother. At first, I never knew they were brothers because I never entered Nightmare Circus and here are some reasons why:

- every host of the rooms I enter kept on (_kept on, _I tell you!) expelling me. Even though I can manage and live. *apply sad face* :(  
- I don't have enough time.  
- school was hectic and it was our finals.  
- I needed to review.  
- my brother won't let me use the computer.  
- and lastly, I need some time with my classmates/friends since it was like.. one of the last weeks of school. And I can't hang out with them in summer because they will go to different places.

So, yeah. Sorry.**  
**

And I could add some bloopers about this. Some random thought. It's a filler chapter, and is written in script. =)) If you do not mind. (THIS WILL BE APPLIED TO THE STORY AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS. But this is only chapter two so maybe that has to wait.)

I don't have anything else to say, so let's just continue reading and start. /By the way, is it just me or does Dio's voice doesn't really fit with his looks? 'cause I never expected that his voice would be like that. I thought his voice would be like Sieghart's but his voice when he taunts is just too... ugh. -_- Never mind what I said. Just start reading.

* * *

_Recap: Hn, I guess I'll just have to wait until Elena will let the guy beside me introduce himself to us. I think a girl named Misty should be seated there, but I think she transferred to a different school due to bullying. People these days, - excluding me, 'kay? - they are too bully-__ish _and stuff towards the new students. And I bet this guy beside me will be a victim of bullying. 

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Day Two

Elena smiled at us while we greeted her a 'good morning'. She just said some stuff that you don't wanna know. Then I heard her say, "I could see that the new student is here. Have you introduced yourselves to him yet?" and all of us in the classroom replied with a 'no'. Elena kind of sweat dropped and said, "Okay, can the new student come over here in front?" and the guy beside me stood up and walked beside Elena.

"Introduce yourself." Elena gestured him to do so and he just nodded his head, "Lass Isolet. 15 years old. Freshman. A pleasure to meet you all." and went back to the seat where he was seated before. Wait a minute... His name is Lass. Lass means a _girl _but he's not a girl. That's just crazy. I guess a little teasing is okay.._  
_

_After teasing~_

That was a real bad move. I'm in _great _danger. His eyes were so cold as if he wants to kill me and he ignored me the _whole _time! Oh God, please help me... _conscience_? Are you there yet? I guess I have to tell this to Rufus or Sieghart later.

I glanced at him one more time and he's still ignoring me... Then I suddenly muttered, "Ugh..." which was another mistake because Elena and the others - excluding the Lass guy - turned their attention to me. Elena tilted her head to the side and asked what's wrong with me. I just replied with a nervous laugh and "Nothing.. Sorry about that.". Then they continued the class.

_Phew... THAT WAS _EMBARRASSING! Okay... Let's just wait until break time. If I could survive.

* * *

_Finally, break time arrived._ And I survived, luckily. _Of c__ourse, in the cafeteria. Let's just say it's lunch time, got it?_

I ran towards the usual seat. The seat placed somewhere in the far corner but gets a ton of attention. _All _because of Sieghart's flirting _hobby. _And yes, HOBBY. But since they're not there yet, I could have a little peace all by myself.

I waited for Rufus to come. And after a few minutes, I saw him with Elesis, Ronan, Ryan, Ley and Lire. And the I-forgot-his-name guy. Why do I _keep _forgetting his name? Whatever. I'll just ask him later. But where's Dio and Sieghart? _Oh no, don't tell me their fighting again._ I sighed and face-palmed myself. The gang approached the table and sat down, except for Elesis who stood at the end of the table with her arms crossed.

Elesis slammed both of her hands on the table, making my food tremble a bit. I was unfazed and looked up to see her face flustered. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to another corner but a more private spot. I looked up to see Elesis' back facing me. Oh please, don't let her break my uniform!

I struggled away from her but her grip kept tightening on every move I make. Shit, she's gonna break my uniform! LITERALLY! Then suddenly, an idea popped in my mind. I need my emergency staff. I pulled my staff out of my pocket which was like a bo-staff (Just like Nami's Clima Tact from One Piece. :D). I put the three pieces altogether and hit Elesis' waist with it.

PAYBACK FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME EARLIER! (**Author's Note: **From chapter one.) She winced and let go of me and took her sword out of nowhere. And our endless battle starts. Of course, melee loses to magic, so obviously, she lost miserably. And now she has turned to crisp, lying down on the floor. Then I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I took it out and a message notification popped out.

_Sender: Aerkanrd Sieghart, THE STUPIDEST PERSON ALIVE  
__To: Arme Glenstid, THE CUTEST TEENAGER IN THE UNIVERSE _(**Author's Note: **That's what appeared in Arme's Phonebook.)

_Hey, meet me at the rooftop ASAP._

_04.06.12 (4 June, 2012)  
12:26 pm _

Like hell I ever will. That guy is annoying and stupid, so why would I follow orders from him? Then another message notification showed up again.

_Sender: Aerkanrd Sieghart, THE STUPIDEST PERSON ALIVE  
__To: Arme Glenstid, THE CUTEST TEENAGER IN THE UNIVERSE_

_Or else, I'll tell EVERYTHING to the guys about what you did when we and the gang went to the beach  
when it was New Year. :P_

_04.06.12 (4 June, 2012)  
12:27 pm _

So, I replied:

_OKAY! OKAY! I'm going. And you better shut up if you don't want me to slit your throat. ;p_

And I'm not getting sadistic, okay? I'm just threatening him. Then I received another message. Of course from him.

_Ooh. How scaaary~! :o _

_THAT'S IT! I'm going now! Argh._, I replied. I think I'm gonna break my screen for pressing so hard.. My phone is touch screen, by the way. Let's say it's Blackberry. (**Author's Note: **I want a Blackberry phone, too! D:)

_Great! I'm waiting for five seconds. _

_Don't get cocky! YOU DO KNOW THAT I CAN TELEPORT THERE! STUPID. :[_

_Oh, I almost forgot about that. Okay, one second then. ;D And I'm not stupid._

_Just shut up and wait. -_- P.S. YES YOU ARE._

_Okay, okay~ Whatever. SHORTIE~ ;3_

And that was the last message of our conversation. He calls me _shortie _every time I get pissed off or _anytime _he wants. And I hate the fact that I am. Then I saw Elesis' hand twitch. Oh, look. She's waking up.

I better teleport now, eh. Or she'll hit me endlessly with her wooden sword, _or _she'll just get some dual swords out of nowhere. Yes, NOWHERE. Never mind.

Then, I immediately teleported myself to the rooftop. Just to see Sieghart and Dio. I raised an eyebrow at the both of them, then everything went pitch black. I kind of held my face so I could check if I lost my eyes because Dio might have used some weird demonic magic. But all I felt was something soft.

"HA? THE HELL IS THIS THING?" I panicked and I felt a hand hold my head. As if the hand wants to crush it. Then a voice said, "Quiet, you fool." That was just Dio's voice, right? Is he gonna kill me or something? After a moment, an arm was wrapped around my shoulders. Oh, please! I WISH THIS IS ALL JUST A DREAM!

"Calm down, shortie. It's only a blindfold." I heard Sieghart's voice say. Is this him? Then, what's Dio doing to me!

"A b-blindfold? What for? A-And what's Dio doing to me?" I stuttered. _STUTTER? D-D-D-Did I just stutter? _I mentally slapped myself.

I bit my lip, waiting for Gardosen to take me to Hell. "Just shut up and calm down. We aren't gonna hurt you." a feminine voice was heard. Ley? What are the demons and Sieghart doing to me?

Then (I think) a knock was heard from the rooftop door. My instincts tells me that it is being opened by Ley.

"What in the world are you kids doing here?" our principal questioned us. OH, NO. Knight Master's here!

"Kn-Knight Master! T-THEY KIDNAPPED ME!" I blurted out. Uh-huh, they _"kidnapped" _me. Then Sieghart let go of me and defended, "No we didn't! We were just asking her some questions." and Knight Master clicked her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Then what's the blindfold for?" she retorted. And I suddenly said, "And they were about to break my head.." I twiddled with my fingers nervously with the blindfold still on.

"DETENTION. AFTER CLASS. Including you, Arme. I need witness and victim."

"Is this a court or somethin'?" Ley huffed.

"Shush." Knight Master sighed.

"Waaaait a minute there, principal. What are YOU doing here?" Dio said, "Suspicious~"

"W-Wha? M-Me? Um... W-W-We~ll..." Knight Master's voice was cut off when a loud yell was heard. I think I need to take this blindfold off now. I held my hand to the cloth and tossed it away. All I saw is:

Ley von Crimson River's arms were crossed across her busty chest.  
Dio von Burning Canyon standing in front of Knight Master - who is looking at her back ,wide eyed - and his hands planted on his hips.  
Aerknard Sieghart, the stupidest person alive, was just face-palming himself.  
And a man that I never knew was on the door, looking dumbfounded.

"Whaaaaaa~t just happened here?" The man and I said simultaneously, our heads tilted to the side. Confusion crossed both of our faces.

Knight Master twirled her blond hair with her index finger and a deep red blush was visible on her cheeks. Is that her boyfriend... or something? So I decided to ask her, then she replied with a squeak and turned her back to us.

"So it's true, Knight Master?"

Then she nodded vigorously. Ley grinned slyly and wrapped an arm around Knight Master, "Hey, hey, hey~! So that's how it is, eh?" she teased. Her grin getting wider and wider.

"S-Stop it.. O-Or you'll be s-suspended f-for a week..!" Knight Master retorted, her blush getting deeper and deeper. It's my first time to see Knight Master blushing like this. WHOA~! I looked at Sieghart. He was just smirking and chuckling.

I turned my head around to see Dio, but all I saw is him talking to Knight Master's boyfriend. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and asked the guy standing beside me, "What am I doing here anyway?"

Sieghart stared at her for a moment and rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. "Now that you've mentioned it, I don't really know. Ask Dio about it." I creased my eyebrows together and responded, "What if he'll kill me?"

"Maybe that's what he was doing or maybe not. I'm just playing along. Dio told me if I will let you go here, he'll buy me a shirt of The Avengers. So, fair deal. I also once asked what Dio's hobby is and he said, watching humans suffer in his hands. But that's what he wanted least. And I've been thinking that he was making you suffer. 'cause I saw his smirk when he was holding your head." Sieghart laughed.

"SO YOU'RE TRADING A T-SHIRT FOR MY LIFE! YOU PEOPLE SLASH DEMONS ARE SO SADISTIC!" I cried, if that ever happened, I don't know what to tell mom, Rufus and Amy about this. For Rufus, I bet he won't even care. Since, he's a demon himself. Which makes it weird.

Sieghart shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "My neck's all sore already. Can't we go back down now?" I shot him a deathly glare, resulting him from stepping a step away from me to make a distance.

Then the school bell rung, signaling us that lunch break has ended. I teleported back down, but Sieghart held my hand so we teleported at the same time and place.

We were at the hallway. Me and Sieghart. I and He. Me and Him. Holding Hands. With students staring at us. Noticing this, I quickly let go of his hand and muttered, "I-I'm going to my class now. Uhh... See ya. I guess..?" which was enough for him to hear. He nodded and we parted ways as we reached my classroom.

I entered and saw that Elena has fallen asleep, with the students goofing around and being noisy and stuff. I looked around to see a certain new kid, but I don't see any signs of him. I guess Lass-dude skipped class, which is bad because he's only new and he started skipping on his first day of school. But I saw a faint silver running around. _Is that him? _I thought. Nah, must be seeing things.

I sighed and shook my head. I took a seat at my usual one and was looked out the window. Then someone tapped his/her finger on my shoulder, making me look at the owner of the hand. And to my surprise, it's Lass. I was shocked and leaned on the window, my eyes wide, as if it wanted to pop out of my eyelids.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered. Getting my composure back, he stared at me with those azure eyes of his.

"You were really annoying when you told me that my name was a girl." Lass sighed and closed his eyes. I recalled the memory from this morning and,

**FLASHBACK ~ **

_"Hello there, _**Lass**._" I teased, emphasizing the name. I giggled silently, not letting the others - especially the teacher - hear me except him._

_He raised an eyebrow at me which kind of means (for me) _What? _or _Huh? _I grinned and said, "You know, your name means _girl_.__" and with that, he narrowed his eyes at me, "Does that mean you're gay or something?"_

_After that said, he glared at me with those cold eyes of his. And faced the teacher after that._

_Ignoring me as if I was the air. _

**~ END OF FLASHBACK **

"Ehehe... Sorry 'bout that." I scratched my cheek with my finger and he just merely shrugged his shoulders. I blinked and beamed at him. I'm guessing that that shrug means _It's okay. _but in a silent way.

* * *

_After classes _

I have been thinking that I should introduce Lass to the others tomorrow at lunch. And it might be a good idea. I inwardly laughed and sighed in relief. At the least, I was forgiven.

I saw Amy skipping to my direction and bid goodbyes with her friends. She grinned at me childishly and squealed, "Kyaaa~! I saw Jinny today!" and jumped up and down. You see, the Jinny person she's talking about is her all-time crush ever since we met Elesis' family. I don't know but I think Jin is actually in Elesis' class. So Amy's crush is at my grade level. And I'm betting that next year, if Amy graduates, she will often see Jin every time she passes through the corridors. And of course, she'll see me as well.

"Yeah. Let's wait for onii-san, Sieghart, Elesis and the others, alright?"

She nodded her head and we waited on a nearby wooden bench. _Sigh, today's a tiring day. _I smiled and looked at the orange sky, all because of the setting sun on the horizon.

If only, I could make it more prettier by making snow flakes. But, it might be weird since it's spring. Which means it's already after winter, so it might be awkward for the other people 'cause they might think winter came back.

"OI! SHORTCAKE! Let's go!" I heard Elesis call out. I looked around and saw the gang waiting for us at the gate. I just grinned at them and pulled Amy along with me.

"Yeah. Don't be such a hothead Ellie~" I teased, and her reply was just the tip of her hand hitting me on the waist. I winced in pain and did the same to her. And another endless fight between me and Elesis has occurred once again. She hates it if I call her Ellie. Because it sounds like a name for an elephant, which is true because, "You look EXACTLY like an elephant." I said, with a more teasing tone.

Then our fight got worse and worse. Making the others go to the other side of the street so they won't get joined to us.

But it only got _more _worse when Sieghart and Rufus joined the fight. Making _all _of the people transfer to the other side of the street as well. I used fire storm and all of them were knocked out, but Sieghart kept standing up. Using his Rage, I was knocked out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

YAY! =)) Chapter two is done. :3 I can't write more since my hands are already heavy and sore. Too tired since I've been typing all day along with playing GC and Tetris Battle. -_-"

Don't forget to review, ne? THANK YOU! ;3

Long chapter, is it? :) _**Tell me what you think.**_**  
**


End file.
